


Trekanter

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [4]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Multi, Oral - f!receiving, Oral Sex, mlm, mmw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Reader had always wanted a ménage trois and when she finally confided in Bucky, he set up the date with an old ex.





	Trekanter

Y/N moaned as her back arched from the sensation of wet heat that encapsulated her core as both cool smoothness and rough warmth kneaded her breasts. Her heavy breaths were matched with how theirs, her hands buried both in brown and blond locks of the two men that held her captive in their massive arms. She couldn’t help but look down at Thor, his electric blue eyes fixed on her as he sucked and nipped at her clit, urged on by Bucky behind her, who was now twisting and pulling at her nipples.

“Didn’t I tell you she looked pretty when she’s about to come apart?” the brunet asked, his lips moving over the shell of her ear, his breath causing her skin to prick. 

“Extremely,” Thor replied around her clit, the vibrations of his voice sent a shock through her.

When she confided in Bucky weeks ago that she had always fantasized about a threesome, she was concerned that she had offended him when he nodded and said he understood. But when he told her to dress up this evening, she wasn’t sure what to expect as they rarely went out. He had laid out her clothes, a dark red, lacy negligee with garter straps that clipped to the sheer black thigh highs that he wanted with it. The dress was tight, hugging in the right places and it was short, so short she was afraid she would flash everyone when they went out. When she walked out of the room, she was surprised to see Thor, Bucky’s co-worker and ex-boyfriend, sitting on the couch in dark jeans, a light gray sweater, and hair half pulled back. That’s when Bucky whispered in her ear that their friend was there to help fulfill her fantasy.

After a light meal and a round of wine, things got heated and she could barely think with two sets of hands and mouths on her.

“Do you like how Thor’s mouth and tongue feels on you, printsessa,” Bucky rasped in her ear as his hands pushed her breasts together.

Y/N could only nod as her body arched from the pressure building from how relentless Thor was on her core. Her fingers gripping each man’s hair as she whimpered. 

“Bucky,” Thor groaned and slowly inserted one of his thick fingers into her wanting core, “your woman is soaked.”

Without another word, he pulled back and Bucky turned Y/N so she was facing him, kissing her fiercely as his hand slid between them to check her himself.

"My, you're a dirty girl, getting so wet from my ex sucking your clit," he breathed, "your cunt is just dripping at the thought of two clocks in it." He gripped his hardened member and aligned himself before thrusting in. She could hear Thor behind her, the crinkle of the condom wrapper just over her mewling cry of being filled by her boyfriend. 

Two large hand gripped her shoulders, gently pushing her down to Bucky's chest as Bucky's hands gripped her hips. 

"I used to love the sight of you disappearing into me, Bucky, but I think this is my new favorite sight," Thor chuckled deeply, dragging a hand along her spine. "You're sure she can handle both of us?" The trepidation was just slight in the question, but Y/N looked over her shoulder with a sweet smile.   
"I can," she breathed, sighing when Bucky's hands mixed to her ass to spread her to give Thor even more of a view. 

Thor moved closer, laying his thick member against her backside, thrusting against her gently as he bent down to kiss her shoulder, locking eyes with Bucky. Y/N whimpered in practical protest that Thor was taking his time, her body moving against him, causing Bucky to moan at the movement. 

"Thor, please, stretch me with Bucky," she begged, her fingers digging into her boyfriend's chest as she squeezed his cock. "I want to feel to feel so full."  
He didn't have to be asked twice.  
Thor gripped his length, moving the covered tip along her ass before pressing it at the filled entrance of her quivering cunt. He teased Bucky's cock for a moment, tip and finger dragging ever softly over the underside, causing the other man to pull out. They both held Y/N: Thor wrapping an arm around her waist and Bucky holding her hips.

"We're gonna enter together," Bucky whispered, kissing her jaw and neck, "let us know if we should stop."

Y/N could only nod and tries to move back into the blond, but the grips were too tight on her.

Bucky hissed at feeling Thor wrap his other hand around him, pressing both their clocks together, reminding him of all those nights the two men shared. When it came to giving Y/N tangibility to her fantasy, he knew Thor was the best person to ask. He was a lover, deep down, aiming to please anyone who needed it without being a man-whore about it.

As Thor held them, be guided his girl to their tips, pressing her into their hard softness. Y/N whimpered, her breath catching when they were just inside and both men tried to soothe her with kisses, touches, and gentle words.

"Breathe, Y/N," Thor murmured against her ear, "relax and let yourself feel."

"We got you, printsessa," Bucky affirmed, his lips tailing along her neck. 

Each inch had her panting harder, nails digging into the sheets next to her boyfriend as her head hung to take a glimpse, but bodies were too close together for her to get a good look. Her head fell to Bucky's chest and all the air was wicked from her when she felt both men seated deep in her.

"Breathe, printsessa," Bucky soothed, as Thor kissed along her back and neck. "We'll move once you're ready."  
It took Y/N a moment, the feeling of being stretched and filled was a lot, the sensation nothing like she had experience, despite her and Bucky exploration in the bedroom. This was completely different than when he had fisted her into oblivion a month ago.

Once she felt like she was read, she nodded, whispering her go ahead. But when they started to move opposite of each other, she found her body to be on fire, moaning and crying out obscenities and incoherent words as the pleasure was more than she could imagine. She couldn't focus on anything but how good they both felt stretching her. When Thor growled and bit her shoulder, her head snapped back, giving him more access to her delicate skin and giving Bucky room to place kisses to the swell of her breasts.

"Fuck," groused Thor, his arm tightening around Y/N's waist when her walls squeezed around them, "greedy little cunt, ain't it."

"My dirty printsessa loves being fill," Bucky panted, his cock pulling out as Thor thrusted in. The rhythm was maddening, and the dirty words they spoke did nothing to quell her quivering thighs nor the pressure of her pending release building in her abdomen.

"Come for us," Thor murmured into her ear, "I want to feel that needy cunt milk both our cocks.

Y/N looked at Bucky with a hazy look, silently asking if it was okay for her to stop holding back and he answered with a nod. She let herself go, her walls clenching around both of them as she cried out a throaty scream, collapsing against her boyfriend. She could feel both their clocks throb as Thor moved solely while Bucky remained seated deep in her.

Bucky moaned his release, costing her walls with his thick seed, the warmth must've been enough to send Thor into his own, cock pulsing hard as he growled his release. The blond pulled back gently, rolling to Bucky's side in a panting mess.

"Thank you for letting me join you," he rasped, "you have yourself a beautiful and giving girl, Bucky."  
Y/N gingerly reached over, her hand stroking the other man's whiskered cheek before bending slightly to kiss him, fierce and slow. "I wouldn't mind you joining again," she whispered, hissing slightly when Bucky removed himself from her to lay her between their hulking bodies. He kissed her shoulder, pulling her back to his chest, giving Thor her front.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Bucky added seductively, his eyes dark on Thor. "You know she has a crush on you, and I've heard her mumble your name when she's taking her baths. So when she asked for this, I knew I had to ask you."

Thor gently ran a hand over Y/N's side, moving to cup one of her breasts, thumb flicking her nipple until it peaked and she was mewling. "If your girl wants that, and you, I am not one to deny anyone's pleasure."


End file.
